


Anytime

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Adam Milligan, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Big Brother Michael, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Heat/Mating Cycles, M/M, Mother Hen Michael, No Smut, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Michael (Supernatural), Omega Samandriel (Supernatural), Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean goes into heat while Castiel is out on a hunt and Sam doesn’t know how to help him. While he’s freaking out and Gabriel tries to comfort him, Michael helps Dean out.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Anytime

"Castiel's going to be out for God knows how long... I've never helped him before... all of us are either Alphas or Betas," Sam rambled on, pacing one front of the three archangels. Dean had gone into heat less then half an hour ago. When they were younger, Dean never complained about them and never told Sam when they happened, so Sam had no reason to worry. Then Castiel and Dean mated so he knew Dean was fine. But now, he was all alone.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam’s last statement. "How do you know we're all Alphas and Betas?" he asked. "You can't smell us.”

Sam paused and looked at his boyfriend. That was true. Humans couldn’t smell angels unless they allowed it, and it was not something angels did often. The act required a lot of trust and a close bond for them to be ready to. Gabriel wasn’t even ready to show Sam his scent yet. "Well, I've been possessed by Lucifer so I know he’s and Alpha. You've told me you're a Beta. And Michael's obviously an Alpha," he replied logically.

Lucifer snorted. "Looks like you can pass," he teased Michael, hushed so only the older archangel could hear him. Michael growled lowly at his mate. The blond took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. "Kidding."

  
Michael just rolled his eyes before retreating into the kitchen. He was never keen on flaunting that his second gender. Everyone assumed he was an Alpha anyway, so why should he lose respect because of something he can’t control?

Sam started talking after he left. Michael could hear Gabriel and Lucifer trying to calm Sam down without outing Michael in the process. A soft chuckle escaped his lips before he could hold the sound back. No matter how much they teased, Gabe and Lu always had Michael's back.

Michael opened the fridge and rummaged through. Luckily, Sam also lived at the bunker so there were actual healthy foods in there. He found a bag of oranges, berries, and a bunch of water bottles. He pulled out two oranges and four bottles of water before he went to look for protein bars. After he grabbed a few of those, Michael snuck toward Dean's bedroom.

Whimpers filled Michael's ears as he pushed open the door with his back. The archangel winced. He knew from experience how hard it was to go through a heat without an Alpha, especially while you were mated. It made everything ten times worse.

"Go away. I'm fine," Dean spoke softly from the bed. The scent of apples, leather, and oil engulfed the room, almost suffocating Michael. Omegas in heat were not as appealing to other Omegas as they were to Alphas. Fortunately, Michael had helped almost all of his younger siblings and had gotten used to the smell. The archangel kicked the door shut behind him and walked into the room. Dean's eyes never left him as he set down the supplies and kneeled by the bed. "I—"

"I am just here to help," Michael said softly as if talking to a cat he was scared to spook. He reached over and opened a water bottle before offering it to Dean. Dean glanced between his hand and the bottle like he was not sure if Michael was trying to poison and/or pity him. The latter was worse in Michael’s book, probably was in Dean’s too. Hesitantly, the hunter took it. "Do you want me to help?"

"Why... why do you want to?" Dean asked after taking a large gulp of water.

"Because I know how you feel." Dean raised an eyebrow. Great. How could Michael forget that Dean was denser than a rock sometimes. With a sigh, Michael let down his scent guard, knowing it would not only answer Dean's unspoken question but also relax him. Lightning, evergreen, and lavender slowly filled the room, mixing with Dean’s scent and making it slightly more bearable.

Dean stared at the archangel with wide eyes. "You're an... you're an..."

"An Omega, yes." Michael offered Dean an orange slice. The Omega scarfed it down like he was starving. "I can gather things for a nest if you want." Dean nodded, slowly grabbing more fruit from the small plate Michael had brought with him. Michael left the room with a quick promise to be back.

Sam was still freaking out in the other room while Michael gathered jackets and shirts from the occupants of the bunker Dean likes — Castiel, Adam, and Sam. Not only that, but they were also the only ones that left a scent behind. He made his way back to the eldest Winchester's room and laid the clothes on the bed. Dean immediately arranged them to his liking.

Michael turned back around to set up the food and water in a more accessible way. He took the cap off of one and summoned a bowl and wash cloth. Sweat was coming off of Dean like he had just run a marathon, which was mild to how it felt to be in heat. Michael was soaking the cloth when he felt a tug on his jacket. He shed the garment before turning back to Dean.

Dean had finished his nest, or Michael thought he did until Dean placed Michael's jacket into the pile. Oh. Did Dean think of Michael as his pack? Michael shoved down the thought before he could dwell on it too much. That was absurd. Dean probably just wanted it because Michael was the only other Omega and he was surrounded by Alphas clothing. He still hated Michael and he just wanted help. 

Smiling softly — despite of what he had told himself, Michael couldn’t stop the warm feeling in his chest at the thought of Dean finally accepting him —, Michael kneeled on the ground next to Dean. "I'm going to leave now. I'll come by every half-hour to check on you and help you between waves. Is that okay?" Dean nodded, nuzzling into Castiel's spare trench coat that he had placed by the pillows.

Satisfied with the answer, Michael ruffled his hair, stood, and left just before Dean's second wave hit.

••••••

No one saw Michael or Dean for the next three days. Gabriel had calmed Sam down and told him about Michael's second gender (with Michael's consent, of course). Lucifer searched for Castiel and Adamandriel — they were on a hunt after a werewolf pack and they couldn’t be found — for the first day before giving up and trying to reach them through calls.  
  


Life at the bunker became normal again. Sam was still worried that Dean was in pain, but Gabriel would assure him that Michael knew what he was doing and even tell him a few stories so he felt better again. Lucifer was a little antsy since Michael was not at his side for so long (after the whole Fall and Cage incident Lucifer became quite clingy, though Michael couldn’t blame him, and even got anxious himself when Lucifer was away for more than an hour).

  
As Dean's heat trailed to an end, the bunker door flew open and the missing hunters ran in. "Is he okay?!? I'm so sorry, my phone died and we were in a forest and—" Adam put his hand over Castiel's mouth to shut him up. 

"Please. You've been bitching the entire ride here, give it a rest," Adam groaned. Gabriel could not hold back his snort, knowing how his little brother could get. Castiel ignored them both and looked around the room, sniffing not-so-"Where is he? Dean's heat should be over by now," the angel questioned, cocking his head to the side and squinting.

"I'm here," Dean answered tiredly. He walked into the room with his hair a mess and in a baggy hoodie and shorts. Castiel ran up to his mate and hugged him, despite knowing how the blond could get. Dean chuckled but didn't push him away.

Castiel worried over the hunter, apologizing profusely for being away for so long and not helping him. After he made sure Dean was okay physically, he cupped Dean's cheeks to check mentally, only to have Dean grabbed his wrists. "I'm fine. Michael helped me through it," Dean told his angel.

The few who didn't know Michael was an Omega expected Castiel to flip out. Usually when someone ‘helped’ you through a heat, it didn’t mean giving you soup and calling you in as sick for work. Instead of storming off to find Michael, the Alpha just smiled and pulled Dean into another hug.

A new and unfamiliar scent drifted into the room as another person approached. "Alright, your room's clean. Just eat something then you can go back to bed," Michael said, looking at the back of Dean’s head and smiling when he saw Castiel. He was in a similar state as Dean: tired eyes, unkempt hair, and in shorts and his mate’s hoodie. Castiel ran over and hugged his eldest brother, causing Michael to release a soft yelp.

“Thank you for helping him,” Castiel muttered into Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael laughed quietly and hugged Cas back. “Anytime.”


End file.
